Percy Jackson and the Broken Oath
by ImagineFantasyx
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends have a new adventure alongside Bonnie Jones the forbidden daughter of Artemis! The fight begins with new monsters and old ones that want revenge! Percy is beginning to unravel the truth about the prophecy...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Bonnie**

You all know Percy Jackson right? Well I know him now. But now that he's grown older after the huge war defeating Krono's there are new people at camp half blood. There are new half bloods that are ready for some action. But they didn't get any action like me. You all know Artemis and her promise that she would never ever have any children and remain a virgin as always? Well the promise has been broken. I'm Bella Jones and I'm the daughter of Artemis. Let the fight begin...

**Chapter 1 - Percy**

"Annabeth wake up." I whispered to Annabeth while she was sleeping. I was forbidden to be outside of my cabin at night or the cleaning harpies would be after me but I had to see Annabeth and tell her about my dream I had. I poked Annabeth after getting fed up of waiting and she jumped up smacking her head against the top bunk of the bunk bed. She rubbed her head then glared at me.

"What?" she hissed.

"I had another dream Annabeth." I whispered softly back. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy your 18 you gotta grow out of these dreams." She said. She smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back. But where she had been asleep she didn't look so good. She had dark circles under her eyes and matted blonde hair. She lied back down again. "Go to sleep Percy. Plus your older know. You should know what the rules are." She moaned. She made a grunting sound. I knew I should have just gone back to sleep ignoring the dream but this was me she was talking about. I would never let anything like this kind of dream go. Plus every dream I had meant something. I hadn't had dreams since the big fight unless it was a normal human dream. That had to mean something right?

"Annabeth please I have to tell you."Percy said a little too loud. But nothing stirred in the Athena cabin. But Percy did see some paper begin to move around under Annabeth's bed because of the wind coming through the open window. He picked it up and noticed some of Daedelus's designs but also noticed some unfinished designs of her own. Annabeth looked up towards him and her eyes went wide open. Then suddenly she grabbed then and stuffed them under her mattress. She then glared at me again with her bright blue eyes.

"Go on then. But hurry up!" she moaned again. She got up and sat on the end of her bed. I got up and followed by sitting next to her.

"Ok well you know there have been some new people at camp half blood and we can't figure out which ones would be the ones for the prophecy?" I asked. There was a great prophecy that one of my friends Rachel the new oracle had said back when I was 16 after the war had finished. I have been wanting to find out which are the 7 half bloods.

"Yes I was there with you." she laughed.

"Oh yes. Well I had a dream about just one girl. That's all and she looked vaguely like Artemis. Almost like she was her daughter " I told. Annabeth looked at me weirdly tilting her head a little bit and crossing her eyebrows.

"That's impossible Percy. She made an oath that she would never have children and remain a virgin forever you know that." Annabeth said sounding smart and posh. And even a bit stuck up. But i ignored that because she was the daughter of Athena. They were all know it alls so i got used to it.

"But remember the prophecy. An oath to keep with a final breath don't you think that means the Artemis oath?" Percy explained. He was getting annoyed with Annabeth because she always used to believe him but nowadays she would always act grown up because she was a camp leader. And she was always bugging Percy that he was one to which really made him annoyed. And because he messed around a lot she didn't seem to believe him when he got serious. Like now...

"No I don't. Percy we told you. When it was your prophecy it took 70 years before it came true. It's only been 3 years. since..." She said. She paused on the since but she looked pretty happy considering what happened. She patted me on the shoulder but I looked away from her. I felt myself beginning to go red. I had never got angry with Annabeth before. She was supposed to be a supportive girlfriend though I thought. But I felt sorry for her and felt a little bit guilty considering what she had to go through. She had been on edge ever since Luke died along with Krono's. I looked back at her and she looked like she was going to cry because her eyes were getting red and puffy.

"Sorry. It's just..." I stammered.

"Look it's your 19th birthday tomorrow and I want it to be perfect. And I don't see how it's going to be perfect when I'm half asleep planning it and you're worrying about a prophecy that probably won't come true any time soon." She said. Maybe she was right I thought. Maybe I should forget it and have a good birthday. The dream probably was just of another normal half blood. Maybe I miss took the girl for one of Apollo's. He and Artemis were brother and sister. I got up and smiled at Annabeth.

"Thanks Annabeth. Sorry for waking you up." I apologised.

"It's ok Percy. Just trust me and have a good day tomorrow." She smiled. She was a little to loud because we heard moaning noises coming from some people and I swear there was a 'be quiet' in there. Or something a little bit ruder. So me and Annabeth looked at each other and laughed, both of us trying to keep quiet.

"It's going to be 3 years tomorrow." I whispered smiling at her. She tried to smile back but she knew what I was talking about. She had already reminded herself and now i thought i made it worse. I didn't know what to do at that point and I thought I upset her. But she breathed in and gave me a real smile.

"Good night Percy." She whispered. She then went back to sleep pulling her covers up to her nose. I was waititng to hear tears but instead i heard a faint distance of snoring which first of all i thought what someone else in the cabin. But it turns out Annabeth can get to sleep fast...

"Good night Annabeth" I whispered back. But I wasn't about to go to bed. I couldnt sleep even if i wanted to and I wasn't going to let those dream go. I had to let Annabeth know I wasn't doing anything stupid like i normally do, which most of the time works and even she can admit that, so I convinced her I wasn't going to do anything about the dream. But I knew that I had to. So when I went back to my cabin managing to sneak past the harpies I began to pack. I remember vividly where i had seen her. I remember that big brownstone building overlooking the East River. And now i had to go there to find her...

Back to good old Goode High School...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bonnie

I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Jones. I wanted to tell you this before we got straight into the bad part so I don't bore you. If you're reading this you know all about his adventures. The great son of the sea god and how he saved the world from total destruction but if you haven't then understanding me and who I am will be hard. I soon figured out who I am because I was always in love with animals and when it came to outdoors I was amazing at everything. When I'm in a forest I can navigate exactly when I am. I can heal animals with a touch. And so many different other things and like the sea gods son. I was the only one. But there weren't any before me like Percy. There are no brothers and sisters that I have...only the hunters. I am Bonnie Jones. And I am the forbidden daughter of Artemis. An oath has been broken...and everything's targeted at me...you have been warned. Let the fight begin...

"You want to dance?" Jack Torrance asked me. I looked at him shyly and smiled awkwardly. Nathan was nice but wasn't the best looking of boys. Even though I wasn't the best looking either I didn't want to embarrass myself even more.

"Sorry I'm kind of busy" I asked back stupidly. He looked at me weirdly and put his head to the side. He smiled at me but more of a 'I don't believe you smile'

"Bonnie..."

"I'm with Nathan. I'm busy with Nathan I mean" I stammered. I smiled at him again but it must of been more believable because he walked away laughing with his punch in his hand. I was at the school dance and I was not having the best of times. The school dance was always boring because all the boys messed around pulling pranks and annoying teachers while the girls have the chance to gossip about what people are wearing while they are huddled in the corner. And I'll just add...Goode high schools were the worst of all. Especially for an 18 year old who was just finishing high school when they had to go to a freshman dance.

"So I'm your date huh?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Nathan behind me holding 2 drinks that he went to go and get for her and him.

"No. I just needed to get away from him" I said I looked towards were Jack was. He was sneaking up on a girl and scared her by spraying cheese spray when she turned around in her face. I grunted in disgust and turned back to Nathan. "See what I mean?"

"Yes I do. So do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes. Sure I'd love that" I smiled. He took my hand which felt awkward for me but he seemed relaxed and I think I was the only one squeezing our hands. Luckily then the slow song went off and a fast song went on. I sighed and smiled at him apologetically.

"Oh come on Bonnie. There's 10 minutes left of this dance and you haven't even danced yet for the whole 2 hours." He moaned. He looked at me seriously but I looked away.

"I'll just go and get us more drinks. I'm so thirsty" I said sounding sarcastic which I shouldn't of. I knew Nathan had a crush on me and I had a crush on him but a girl asking out a guy was always a bad move. I carried on getting a drink. But then I ended up spilling it everywhere. There were people who were watching me but then walked away from the sticky mess on the floor and on my dress. I went down on my knees trying to find paper towels anywhere but ending up soaking up a lot more of it on my dress.

Right now this was the moment that changed everything.

"Want these?" a voice said behind me putting some paper towels in front of my face. I quickly grabbed them and wiped the floor while a new song went on and everybody began to dance. There were people still looking at me and I felt embarrassed and red. But then when I was about to say thank you I saw the person who had given me the paper towels. He bent down with more paper towels and helped with the floor. I just gaped at him with my mouth open. He looked a year older than me. Then he looked at me and gave me a shining smile which made me stop gaping and smile back. He then offered more paper towels and he pointed to my dress.

"Thank you" I shouted over the top of the music.

"Sure thing!" he answered back just as loud. We ended up looking at each other smiling until he shook his head and then looked at me seriously. He had jet black hair and blue eyes as blue as the sea.

"This may sound weird but I have to get you out of here." He worried. I had to admit I did have a sudden crush on him. But now he seemed freaky because he was looking at me urgently. And then he put his hand out for me to take. I got up and smiled then walked away from him straight out of the doors. I didn't have to deal with this. I embarrassed myself in front of this cute but freaky older boy, I spilt punch all over my dress so now my new dress was drenched and lots of people were watching. And to top it off tonight I thought was supposed to be bad but a great chance for me and Nathan to hit it off. But no. Everything just went pear shaped.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I said to myself. I sounded weird talking to myself but I didn't have much time to think because as I was walking down the hall I heard the music stop. A couple of screams and the sound of a bomb going off so I ran back but ended up crashing straight into Nathan and the boy id met at the punch table. They both helped me up then looked at each other seriously.

"Bonnie you have to get out of here!"

"What why? I want to see what happened to the gym" I said followed by a few screams from the gym. I brushed past them but then the one with the black hair grabbed my arm.

"It's after to you." he warned. His eyes went wide but I brushed him off and ran to the gym. But as soon as I got to the doors I knew I should have listened to him. Everyone was running and screaming all around the gym and even some people pushed passed me nearly knocking me over. But when I looked up I knew why they were running and screaming. There was a bird like creature that looked bony. It had bat wings and had wicked eyes. Which were looking straight at me? I stood there shocked while it swooped down and was about to attack me when suddenly the boy with the black hair rushed up behind me shoving into me a bit. I was too shocked to even look but I could see him out the corner of my eye. He then ran forward with nothing but then suddenly had this large sword in his hand ready to kill the beast. He took a swipe but it flew upwards.

"Why has Hades sent you?" He shouted at the monster. What was he talking about?

"Percy Jackson. I would say we have met again but then I would be lying." The freaky bird hissed glaring at him now and not at me which made me relax a little but still looking straight at the monster.

"What are you talking about Allecto?" The boy who was apparently names Percy said. The monster hissed again. But then I could see it smile. Then it began to form into something else. I didn't know what it was but it was snaky and slimy and didn't look like a good thing.

"Kelli."

"Yes Percy Jackson. It's me. But I don't want you. You are no longer powerful and part of the prophecy. We just want her." The new formed monster said. Then it pointed straight towards me which made me gulp.

"But why did Hades send you?"

"Fool I don't work for Hades. I joined Krono's because I was against every god." The monster shouted towering over Percy. He had another swipe of his gold sword and it backed away. I could see its glaring eyes glaring at him but also glancing at me at some points. Then Nathan came up behind me. I thought he was going to scream and run but I looked back at him and he smiled and mouthed. Everything is going to be ok. I still felt worried which I should have been. That...thing was here for me. And I didn't know why.

"Stay back Kelli. I've got rid of you once and I'll do it again if you lay one finger on that half blood." Percy warned. Was he talking about me? What was a half blood? And why was I one? Questions spun around in my head which made me feel dizzy but even I was too scared to faint. Did I mention this thing wanted me?

"Don't you get it Percy? She's like you."

"She's not a child of the Poseidon otherwise I would feel it" Percy shouted at the monster his voice going deeper. But the monster just laughed at him.

"She is the daughter of Artemis. Forbidden just like you before the prophecy. She is much more powerful than you as she is the only child ever of Artemis. She can be invincible. And that's why we want her on our side when we defeat you next. "

"You lie! And what do you mean our?" Percy asked.

"I do not lie! If you do not believe me ask Artemis herself and she will admit to everything. She does not lie. She is too proud silly god. And that is something you will have to find out Percy Jackson." The monster laughed. That's when Percy looked at me. I didn't know who he was or what was going on but we seemed to have a connection. But then he mouthed run and we started backing away. But the monster let down a big hand and swiped Percy out of the way. His sword rolling towards us as the monsters eyes followed it. When it stopped it glared at me and then began to move forward. Then next I didn't expect it to happen but Nathan charged at the monster but the same happened to him. He was wacked to the other side of the room crashing into the wall. Then it glared at me again. I looked down at the sword and picked it up.

"I'm warning you stay back" I warned it. But it gave a laugh and carried on moving towards me. When it got to close I done the only thing I could do. Run away. But instead I ran forward sliding under its legs and began to run were it had made the huge wall. I was outside when it let out a moaning cry which sounded very angry. But then I stopped. My best friend was in there. I breathed in and all of a sudden I felt power inside of me. I turned around and charged towards the beast. I came towards me as well but I was too quick and I put the sword right through its legs. It cried out in fear but then looked at me with the evil green eyes I had seen a lot. It tried to grab me and I ended up running towards the ladder. Then an idea came to me. I climbed up the ladder. It seemed crazy but it might just work I thought to myself.

"You cannot escape me daughter of Artemis" it hissed. It then went to grab me but I jumped off the ladder. My dress went up which made me confused where I was aiming at its back. But I just stuck the sword straight through it and it yelled out a cry of pain. Then I fell to the ground onto a pile of dust. I tried to get up but I felt achy and everything hurt around me. What was going on with me? First I have these strange dreams of things coming to get me then all of a sudden I'm fighting this thing. I could see anything else so I knew it was gone so I rolled off the dust and lay on the floor. That's when I saw Percy and Nathan crowding over me.

"Thank you Nathan for helping her but I think I can take it from here. We will need to go to camp half blood to help her."

"Let's get her sorted here. She deserves to know what just happened now doesn't she."

"Yes I do" I managed to squeeze out. I was breathing really fast but I got up feeling a sharp pain in my head because of the rough fall. I got up onto my feet while both of them were pulling me up. But I shook both of them off.

"I think she's still in shock"

"You think?" I shouted. I felt better now I was up. And I defiantly wanted some answers... from Nathan and this new boy Percy Jackson...


End file.
